Agito Origins
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: What may be the pasts of our mains...Of course it isn't, but it's still fun to speculate!


**Agito Origins**

_Jack, Seven, and Nine_

**_DISCLAIMER: THE TYPE-0 CAST IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX. THEIR PERSONALITIES ARE MY OWN CREATION THOUGH._**

...Two stories within an hour. A new record for me. Anyway, this was something I did for school, and thought I should post this. Basicly, it's just what I think the character's pasts are. This was made before the announcement that this was changed to Type-0, and Ace is out of character...or at least as out of character for someone we've only heard speak for a few seconds at most, but then again...character development?

I also gave Seven and Nine different names because...well...come on, who'd name their kids Seven and Nine? I personally think they're codenames, but you never know.

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>Wings beat in time with her heart. <em>Run. Run<em>! She commanded her feet. She tried to not look back at the beast that chased her, but her eyes kept traveling back to the draconic animal. Claws and talons poised to attack, teeth bared, showing blackened gums. Deep blue scales reflected the moonlight brilliantly, but that only heightened her fears.

Far ahead her companion ran. A boy slightly older than she, much taller, muscular, athletic, and much more cowardly. Though perhaps in this case it was warranted. After all, they had gone into the lair of a dragon, something that had been prohibited by their village, and wasn't the smartest thing to do even if it wasn't. All in the name of adventure, she supposed.

It was during this supposing that she realized her foot had caught on a root, and her face was about to collide with the ground. And thus she did.

Mud splattered onto her silvery-brown hair, and she felt a sharp stinging sensation, indicating that her knee had been scraped. She tried to stand, but it seemed as if her foot had been twisted in the most awkward angle possible, keeping it locked in the gnarled root that held it.

"Jack? Jack, help!" she yelled at her companion, but it seemed he was too far away to hear her, or was too afraid to turn back. Either way, a dragon was probably about ready to have her for a midnight snack right about...now.

For what seemed like an eternity, nothing seemed to be happening. She sat up from where she lay; it was one of the things she could do without having to move her foot a lot.

A feeling of being watched crept up her neck. She seriously did not want to see what it was if it was really the dragon, but her curiosity outweighed that feeling, and she looked.

A boy about as old as Jack, with hair that seemed like a darker shade than hers, and dressed in the bare minimum the weather around there would allow: fairly ripped up pants, with a shirt that seemed more like a vest, if even that. The most striking thing about the boy was a scar that seemed to shine across his face, and a makeshift spear he held in his hand.

Another eternity later, the boy spoke.

"Why you disturb us?" he asked, a twinge of malice in his voice. Needless to say, she was confused.

"Us? What do you mean by-"a shriek much farther down the road startled her. "Oh no...JACK!" she yelled, trying to move, yet her movements were still restricted.

What she saw made her eyes widen in fear.

The dragon appeared over the peak of the last hill, carrying Jack between its talons. It landed a short ways away, though moments before it dropped Jack face first onto the ground.

It was then she knew who this boy was.

He was training with the dragon to become a Dragoon; a knight who fights with the ferocity of a dragon and had unmatched leg strength, partially from the rough landings, and partially from jumping onto a flying dragon's back. She had heard stories of them, and how once their village was once full of mighty warriors, but she always doubted their truth.

"I repeat again. Why you disturb us?" the boy's gaze was as hard as his voice. She just stared at him while Jack sat up, spitting out mud that found it's way into his mouth. Finally, she spoke.

"Uh...Adventure for adventure's sake?" the boy's glare became ten times harder at that comment, and with one swing of his spear, he...cut the root that held onto her leg.

"Hah, you're the first person who hasn't gone running when I go into my 'Wild illiterate boy' act. Of course, you had caught yourself on that root...meh, still counts. Anyway, I'm Nain."

She stared at Nain, unsure if she heard him right. And she guessed that she, Jack, or both of them had their jaws on the ground, as he gave them both an odd look. She shook her head to knock some sense into it.

"...I'm Nana," she said simply, and looked at the dragon. It seemed to have fallen asleep, but on closer inspection its eyes were narrow slits, just right over the pupil and a small part of the iris. She had always thought dragons had large snakelike eyes...

A soft tap on the back of her head knocked her out of her thoughts, and she swiftly turned her head back to Nain, who was whistling like he had done nothing wrong. It was Jack who broke the...well...not really silence but close enough to it.

"So...can we go now?" Nain's face seemed to darken at the words.

"You can leave...once you DAH!" he roared, and fell down on the ground, laughing, which elicited puzzled responses from Nana and Jack. Nain sat up and coughed. "Nah, you can go, as long as you promise to visit. It gets lonely when all you have is an old dragon that can't speak." The dragon snorted.

"Yeahsurewhateverbye!" Jack said as fast as he could, jumped up, and began running back toward the village. Nana just sighed, nodded at Nain that she would return, and sprinted after Jack, leaving a confused Nain wondering if they would keep their promise...

**A few years later...**

Nain stood proudly in his new uniform, and then let his eyes wander to a bespectacled girl with black hair...

This earned him a glare from a red headed girl who usually walked with the other, and possibly a glare from the silver haired girl that also walked with them, though he wasn't sure, since she always seemed to be glaring at something.

It also earned him a poke from Nana. "Hey, I saw you making eyes at Princess-Big-Shot-Told-You-So-Boss of the world. She's way out of your league."

Nain pouted. "Oh come on! Like you weren't looking at tall, blonde, and handsome who's in the same league of Miss Class President!" Soon, insults were shouted between the two, and Jack came over to break it up.

"Hey! Don't you two dare get kicked out on me now! Go to the training area if you want to fight!" Nana crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And when did you get a backbone, Sir Lion?" Jack's lip trembled and Nain laughed.

"She's right! I still doubt you can use that sword!"

"And I doubt you can use your spear!" Jack retorted. Nain's face darkened once again, and once again he laughed.

"Now now Jack, remember the training area is for fighting!" he wagged his finger at the blonde. Jack huffed, walked past Nain, apparently going to leave, and then grabbed him by the cape of his uniform, dragging him off to where Nana presumed the training area was. She wasn't completely sure where everything was yet, and wondered if Jack or Nain did, but that currently didn't bother her at the moment.

What did bother her is how she'd get to her classes...maybe she should ask 'tall, blonde, and handsome' as Nain put it. Only problem with that was he was currently surrounded by many other girls.

She walked off toward where Jack and Nain went, but was blocked by a boy, a year younger than her, and another a year older than her, who she thought could pass for a teacher with those hardened features of his. The older was just there for a moment, before walking off, but the younger still stood in front of her.

"Uh...Hi?" she looked questioningly at the boy. And he smiled.

"I'm Ace, and you?" those eyes seemed to pierce her very soul...in a nice sort of way, somehow.

"Nana. Who was that guy who was with you?"

"My brother. And those two who left a few minutes ago?"

"My friends."

"Can I be one too?"

"Huh?"

"Can I be your friend too?"

She blinks a few times. "Um...sure."

The boy smiled, and grabbed her arm, dragging her off to where Nain and Jack went. She did not know it now, but her stay at the academy would be one to remember.


End file.
